In Bloom
by arcissicia
Summary: Rei, Kana's younger sister, has had a crush on Hatori ever since she can remember, but what happens when she finds out the secret of the Zodiac Curse that the Sohma Family has been trying to hide for so long?  Revealed Ch. 3
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **Well, if you see anything different from before, if you've already read this, just know that I've been updating everything. Not really rewriting, but I did change some phrases and what not so it was grammatically correct. My proof-reading is very bad, you see? Sorry, anyways, if you're now just reading this, enjoy the chapters to come.

All characters belong to _Natsumi Takaya_, **except** Rei. She's _mine_. All mine. Hehe.

* * *

When we were young…

Those were the days when we played under the cherry blossom trees.

She'd just sit next to you and laugh, while I sat on the sidelines, gathering small flowers.

When we were young…

But that's all changed now.

* * *

**Prologue.**

* * *

An echo of tiny screeches resounded against the walls of a heavily lit, white hospital room. Doctors worked quickly, for the mother's health had dwindled in the last few weeks she had still been pregnant with her new child. "Hang in there, Mrs. Sohma… Please, just hold on." Beeps and clicks resonated in harmony, creating a symphony of mechanical sounds. Tensed voices hurried orders, and even tenser voices carried them out.

"Papa… Momma's gonna be 'kay, right? She 'ill be in no more pains no mores?" A small girl with shoulder-length, mousy-brown hair looked up to her father with reddened eyes. He held her close, while they waited outside while a loved one laid in pain in a hospital bed.

The baby's crying made the girl cringe. "It's 'lright, Rei, Momma's gonna be 'kay.." Her father looked at her with a saddened smile. His light blue eyes were in deep pain to see his wife in such a situation. "That's what you want to name the baby? Rei?…" The young girl nodded, "Because we should be thankful to having another life in our 'amily. Rei means 'ratitude…" She gave a sad, toothy smile (she lost her front tooth a day or two before) and looked down. The two watched, waited, and soon the new life was quiet, wrapped in a blanket, and a nurse was offering for father to hold. Her older sister only looked at the tiny being and cooed at the baby's sweet face.

Six years later.

"Kana-onee-chan? Can I come too?" The girl's obvious brown and blue eyes looked up desperately at her sister. Rei had heterochromia - the mismatching of eye colours. But that was nothing. It just left her with comments every once in a while, such as, "Did you know, one of your eyes is blue?" or something of the sort. What left her dying inside, was having to cope with such cruel people. She loved them to death, but they sure as hell didn't…

It wasn't her fault.

It wasn't her fault for being born a girl.

It wasn't her fault for almost causing her mother to die.

It was their's.

But Rei never blamed anyone, but herself. Couldn't she have had an abortion once her mother figured that she was having a girl? Why did little Rei have the blame on her shoulders - that she was the reason Mommy couldn't have children anymore since her birth caused her so much hurting? Or that the family didn't really have a male heir, so Kana would take over their small branch. Kana never understood it, nor did she know about how harshly they treated her when she was away. Wasn't that the reason, why she was always wanting to come along? Because Momma and Papa never treated Kana harshly, and she could get away from them without a care in the world.

Kana had friends.

Kana had someone she loved.

Rei had someone _she_ loved.

But it was the irony of it all that she could never interfere, for it was her sister's love too. Kana was always talking about how kind he was once you got him to smile. It was hidden deep inside of him. Something that he didn't show often…

Envious Rei was… But she had to stay out of it. Her parents told her often that if it wasn't for Kana, Rei probably wouldn't be still on the Sohma family's estate. She'd be in an orphanage. It was all for Kana - that she was even here... The one that made her life worth while. Because she was there - and she cared. Even though she could be air-headed. She was doting. Kana was the soul reason, she was still here.

Rei's older sister gave her an uplifting smile, "Of course, Rei-chan." The girl offered a hand, and the two set off in search of Mayuko, Shigure, Ayame, and most of all, Hatori, Kana's love.


	2. Many Meetings

**Author's note:** Well, the first chapter was short. Very short. But that was because it was a Prologue. Forgive me… -bows-. Normally, I will tend to be very slow when it comes to writing and putting up my work, but hopefully I'll get it done quickly. And just a quick comment. I know that Kana and Hatori didn't really meet until she took up the job of being a doctor's assistant. Just go along with it, please? ouo;;

All characters belong to _Natsumi Takaya_, **except** Rei. She's _mine_. All mine. Hehe.

* * *

You were always there.

Waiting for me at the door.

But there's something different about now and how we used to be.

Or maybe it's just me?

Give me a sign... Please.

* * *

**Chapter One: Many Meetings**

**

* * *

**

"AH!"

"Ayame! Noooo!"

"Hehe~"

"C'mon, Shigure, you too! Stop it!"

"Why don't we all be nice?"

"…."

"How 'bout we play spin the bottle?"

"Ah! No! We're all only twelve! And even worse! Rei's only six!"

"Are you crazy?"

"BAHAHAAH! … ! Oh my…"

"…."

"Hatori! Don't stare us down like that! Get over 'ere, you loner!"

"…."

"Oh yeah! After school tomorrow, let's go out to the Treehouse as well as today!"

"Good idea…! "

There was laughter as the five Sohma children and Mayuko played with one another. Or teased, rather. Just plain stupidity that all children had when they were messing around. After they agreed to go to the Treehouse, Kana took her younger sister's hand and pulled her off with Mayuko behind them with Shigure. There was nothing that was really going on between the two, but they seemed… like a couple. To Rei, at the least. However, they never held hands, hugged, or kissed. The relationship was oddly mutual. It wasn't that they were kids, because Rei knew good and well that Shigure had kissed far too many girls in his life time… Never hugged, just being practically playful.

Rei blushed as she saw Hatori tagging along with Ayame - his pet? That was what it was sort of like. Ayame followed his every order, but Hari let him roam free most of the time. Perhaps he didn't feel like scolding him often… Rei was in a trance for a moment until the boy with long, silvery hair stopped, stared at her with a sly smile, and took her teddy bear. The little one stuttered in her spot and whimpered, only to take off after him as he took off with her treasure.

"Ayame-kun! Ayame-kun! Give Teddy back! Give him back!" she cried, her shoe laces flapping in the wind as she ran.

"Ohohoh, young one. You cannot catch me if you're that slow!~" Ayame replied with a sweet tone. He was always the one to do that. "Gure-nii, take this off my hands, will you?"

The boy's smile reappeared as he left Mayuko's side. "Shigure, don't start that too. You know better - for darn sure!" She scowled at him, her hand on her hip, foot tapping as they bunch began to play in the grass once more. However, he resented such rules, and decided to disobey anyways. So much for getting to the Treehouse…

Rei's eyes began to become bloodshot and tears ran down her cheeks. "Ayame-kun, Shigure-kun, give Teddy back! Please!" The boys ignored this and began to throw the bear to one another. The girl watched the stuffie's patched sides fly back and forth, the array of colours blurred by the wetness of her eyes.

Hatori almost at once frowned at the two. "Stop that, Ayame. Shigure. Give her the stuffed animal back, before you force me to drag you back to the house." His tone was almost as cold, perhaps colder than his piercing eyes. Hatori having had enough of those tears, frowned at the two. It wasn't that Rei, or her tears, were annoying, but the young teens' actions were far more irritating. They were not being good role models, even though they were merely playing around.

Mayuko had her mouth open, but had closed it since Hatori had already protected Rei's right. Kana looked bemused, but smiled and hugged her younger sister as she clutched the returned animal to her chest. Her older sister wiped away her tears and kissed Rei's forehead as Mayuko cooed at the scene. Taking Rei's hand and walking close, Mayuko gave Shigure an evil eye, who only shrugged and smiled.

She was embarrassed. But couldn't help it. Breaking free of her sister and her friends' grips, she walked up to Hatori, who was already walking ahead again, and tugged on the back of his shirt. ".. H-Hatori-kun… Thank-you…" she blushed. The tall, solemn boy stopped, a bit shocked, but then gave a smile - it looked somewhat pained. What was he keeping in? "You're welcome, Rei-chan." The short girl nodded hurriedly, scurried quickly to her girl group, and huddled in between the two's hands. _Hatori… maybe he is kind… _


	3. A Secret Revealed

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm probably going to end up with these "Author Note's" once every chapter. Like I said, I only get like two hours on the laptop every weekday, so it sucks. I'm trying to update as fast as possible. I have stuff in mind for this chapter, obviously, but if you have an idea, feel free to blurt it out. I might even put it in this story! Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing (I LOVE reviews).

Special thanks to: Kassandra203 and siriuslover101. You're my first reviewers! I enjoy your support! Thank-you again ~

* * *

Eerie midnight consumes me.

Just as the day blinds my vision.

I'm without you.

I'm with you.

Must I not see your smile?

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: A Secret... Revealed. **

Sunday, they had seen Hatori's softer side, just a squinch, but it was better than nothing. Monday came and went. The Treehouse was always interesting… in a way. But it was hard getting up, because, well… she really didn't like heights and they had to have her close her eyes and get on Kana's back as she climbed. Despite the struggle, Rei made it up, and the procedure downwards, was reverse, so Mayuko stayed at the bottom just in case Kana fell. Which she didn't, thank goodness. It was a good thing that Rei was very light and didn't weigh much… So it was Tuesday now. And Rei had to head off to school with her sister.

"Imouto! Make sure, you're warm because it's very cold out this morning." Kana called. Her rosy cheeks were almost hidden by the large scarf that she was wearing. When Rei peeked from the hallways, her sister found that her scarf was even larger on her, making her look very small and delicate with the look on her face. "Ahh! Kawaii, desu~ I'm so happy I have such an adorable sister~" Kana's soft voice wriggled through her blue scarf as she hugged Rei. The second grader blushed and hid her face in Kana's fluffy jacket with an embarrassed look. Such a doting sister. Rei was honored to have her around since her parents weren't the least bit of affectionate to her.

And so the two set off through cold air and warming one another with their hands when the cold nipped them. The walk to school wasn't that long, and Mayuko met them at the Sohma's gate, so the three went altogether with warm smiles and giggles to contribute to their happiness. The jokes made them chortle with laughter up half way to school. Just the memories they told one another or the random things that happened on accident were enough to make them fall over. Like when Mayuko mistook a bird for a rag on the fence; and it scared the life out of her when it flew away so suddenly that she fell on her bottom. Kana and Rei burst out giggling, knowing that they too thought it was not a bird, but another inanimate object that they didn't really want to touch.

Soon, they arrived at their school and they separated, leaving Rei to walk to her own class. She had a few friends in her class, but many of them bullied her (or encouraged other to) since she was "weird" and "too quiet". Ichiru smiled at her during class - he was always kind and encouraging. Sometimes he came to play, but most of the time it was just herself and Maki playing during recess together - making little sand castles with the little material they could find to build it with. Sometimes Maki brought a friend with her, but Rei sort of forgot her name… Something like Kiki. The only thing she could remember was that she had dark, red hair and her mom was Irish, her dad, Japanese. Including to the friends she had, there was always the bully. There were so many, but one caught her attention the most, was the boy she sat next to during class. Sai… He always pulled her hair when the teacher wasn't looking... It was so troublesome and irritating!

Finally, after another grueling day of class, she trudged over to the sixth grade area and waited for Kana and Mayu-chan. The came out after a minute or two, but told her that they wanted to have one on one time - to go to the mall together. Rei nodded politely and accepted their request, and walked with them off of school campus until they had to part ways once more. Kana told her that the boys would look after her since she knew Rei didn't like staying home alone. "They'll take good care of you~ Don't worry, Imouto." Her warm smile had reminded her of how the mothers waiting for their children looked like when they went to pick them up. Embracing them and holding their hands as they walked home… together. The two were gone now, so the young girl was off on her own.

Rei laid her right hand over her left and tried to make it like they intertwined - like those of a child and mother's, but was spooked by someone running up towards her. "Rei-chan~!" Oh. It was Ayame. Of course. He easily caught up with her because she had stuttered and watched him with an embarrassed look. How odd… Today was going to be weird with her and the boys. Only her… And three boys. Her blush became brighter as she repeated it in her head. The boy only rubbed her head (in which she strained to resist), and listened slightly as he began to rant. "Oh, you're such a naughty little girl. Didn't Kana-chan tell you that we were going to watch over you, while she and Mayu-chan were spending time with one another? You should of at least waited by the fence that divided the younger kids from the older ones for a moment or two… It wouldn't be my fault if you suddenly got kidnapped by a _stranger_." He emphasized his last word and Rei gulped, backing to the fence while Shigure watched with a delighted smile. "Yes, yes, Ayame's right for once… You could have. But since you have us, there's no need to worry." He ran a hand through his dark hair and sighed, speaking in a dramatic tone, "Oh~ I would feel horrible if Kana had found out that you were kidnapped.. She'd cry and cry…" Rei whimpered. 'Kana-chan…'

"Stop it. She's learned her lesson. Let's just get home now, you masochists…" Hatori intervened and tugged the two by the collar of their school shirts. Rei's blush soon faded as she followed the three. Eventually, she pulled her teddy out of her backpack and used him as a comfort object since it was so odd that she was walking with them without having someone - whether it be Mayu and Kana - to hold on to. And besides, she'd never dare to hold one of _their_ hands. It was too abnormal, and unnecessary.

* * *

**The family estate.**

* * *

"Ah~" Shigure threw his book bag on the grass and himself as well, yawning. There was no progression in the familiarity. Ayame was lively, but Shigure and Hatori weren't as much at the moment… "Ugh. I can't believe I spent that much time on that stupid essay after we hung out yesterday. I could've sworn I stayed up until one or two in the morning…" Ayame bumped in, "That's not enough sleep for a growing boy~" he said playfully and leaned on his shoulder after sitting down with his sleepy cousin.

Rei watched quietly. A bit sheepishly, really. Her silvery, gray hair was up in it's usual hime-cut ponytail. She was wearing a blue pair of an overalls that were more like a dress than what they really were. Under her overalls was a black, long-sleeved shirt that went past her hands. Really, she was an adorable sight, so someone ought to think, if they ever were to know her secret, how could anyone disdain such a wonderful sight?

But then it happened again.

Why did he have to be so obnoxious?

"No! Ayame-kun!" she squeaked and began running after the cunning, young man. Fast he was… But her light body gave her an advantage since she didn't have much mass to carry. "Give him back, Aya-kun!" This was the first time she called him 'Aya', but she had often heard Kana and Mayu call him that… But even so, his long silver hair didn't stop flowing in the wind he had created, laughing while he ran. Forced to stop running because of his surreal laughter, he threw the animal to Hatori and rolled in the grass, somersaulting next to Shigure, still bellowing. "Ahahaaaahhhh! I haven't heard that from your mouth before…" he kept chortling about the little incident, but was unaware what was next to happen.

Now seeing that her teddy bear was in Hatori's hands, she felt somewhat relieved, but embarrassed that she'd have to confront him. Her pace slowed gradually as she ran to him, but she wasn't expecting to trip… Over the darnedest thing… Her shoelaces. I mean, they were always flapping, and she never really tripped except once (because another kid stepped on it when she was stepping with the same foot, causing her to collide with the pavement). . "Eck!" she flailed her arms around and her body slammed into Hatori's.

There was an enormous popping sound.

What was happening?

Did she do that?

Rei saw her Teddy fly.

"Teddy!"

Smoke covered the area and there was a silence.

".. Ha-.. Hatori?" she squeaked, patting the ground, searching for a warm human body.

What she touched… this was cold. Scaly… but… she felt it moving.

The smoke cleared.

"HATORI!" she screeched as she found the little seahorse lying among the boy's clothing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" she wailed and held the unconscious animal to her body, running around, unsure of what to do.

Shigure got up and told her to calm down and come with him quickly, while Ayame followed the two anxiously. It happened every so often. Hatori, having learnt the trait of hypnosis from his father, would have to erase children and adults' minds when they discovered this secret.

It was one of the most kept quiet secrets of the Sohma family. Even many of the Sohmas did not know what it was. Usually only the parents of the "animal" and the maids in certain cases. The head knew everything, of course.

* * *

**The Bathroom.**

* * *

The small being was set into a bathtub filled with cool water and left until there was another large pop. There was a slosh of water in the background as well as the friction of fabrics moving across a bare body. Rei blushed as she waited outside, tear-stained. It was her fault… Again. Everything she did always caused people misery and pain. Mommy, daddy, perhaps Kana, and now, even Hatori? Why was she born to be in such a position? It hurt her as much as the people. So she thought at least…

"You know, you've discovered one of our most biggest secrets here…" Shigure spoke calmly, looking down at his feet for a moment, then moving his gaze to Rei. "Hatori, as you have seen, is the shrimpy Dragon of the Chinese Zodiac." he smiled painfully and was about to move the topic on until the bathroom door opened, revealing a damp-haired Hatori. Scowling at Shigure, obviously having heard his sentence, the tall boy left the hallway in search of peace.

Rei sniffled again. Now he was mad at her… "I'm sorry…" she murmured again. She didn't need to hide the tone in her voice, because Ayame could almost tell that it was pity. Or perhaps regret. He wasn't sure. Shigure assumed it was a mixture of the two as he watched the child, but continued on. "Your parents have told you the Chinese Zodiac story, right?"

The girl shook her head, "Kana told me, though."

Shigure nodded and resumed, "Ayame, Hatori, myself, and a few more, some to even be born, are the Zodiacs of the moment. We change forms whenever someone of the opposite gender hugs us, or if we're stressed or sick." The girl watched him. What was he getting to? "This… is an immense secret. And we can't count on anyone, but ourselves to keep it a secret. Anything found out is reported to the Head of the house… and people who have found out-" Ayame finished his sentence for him, " have their memories erased."

Rei looked up at him in shock.

It was a dream, it had to be.

This wasn't real…

She couldn't forget Hatori!

"No!"


	4. Running Away

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the delay! -bows- I lost my creativity, but I'm getting it back… Anyways, enjoy the newest chapter and don't forget to review. I love them so much, and enjoy hearing your feedback. Remember, don't forget to suggest things, and I might put them in - with credit for you of course. Well, thanks again. You'll probably be seeing a lot of "thanks" often… Hehe. Sorry.

Disclaimer! I do not own any of the Fruits Basket character, except my own - Rei Sohma.

* * *

I can't stop. I won't stop. I'll never stop.

Because I'm afraid of losing what I love the most.

The person that I feel has been most kind to me.

The kindness that has kept me going for so long.

* * *

**Chapter Three: Running Away**

* * *

It wasn't worth it. To have her memories of Hatori and the boys erased. No.

It couldn't happen.

Wouldn't that mean Kana would have to forget Hatori too?Rei couldn't let that occur.

Her eyes, wide with shock, were almost frozen open. They closed, opening back up with tears. Her body's immediate reaction was to run. Further than she had imagined. And her legs took her there, not realizing that she was running from her home. From Kana. And from Hatori…

"REI! COME BACK!" She heard Shigure call, his tone almost angry, but it was almost inaudible now.

Down the block. And another. Through a familiar park. Across the streets, down an alley, the tears never ceasing to run down her darkened cheeks. Alas, she was at the point of collapsing, her breathing choppy. Rei was coughing so loud that she was beginning to scare herself. When the weather was cold, it wasn't good for her to run around because she got colds easily since her lungs' frames were so weak.

She gasped and leaned against the brick wall behind her, coughing into her elbow. "Kana-chan, gomen… Gomen… Gomenasai…" she cried. Rei didn't want to leave. Not now, not ever, but it was for Kana. Her only sister. Her favorite person… "I swear, I-I will come back though… An-another day, and another t-time.." A pained smile arose from her lips, but it flooded away when she felt a shadow on her back. Her eyes widened again, as she turned towards the source. "'Come back'? What's all this nonsense." The voice was smooth, and didn't hesitate. "H-Ha-Hatori..?" she back away as far as she could and screamed. "No! NO! Don't erase my memories! I'd never tell a soul! NOT EVEN KANA!-" Her hoarse voice stopped and she began to cough again. This time, there was something she feared on her sleeve. "Ah? AH! No!" _Please! I promise I'll be good, Papa.. Momma I'll be a good girl.. S-stop..!_

Hatori looked at her incredulously and came closer to her frail body, but she cried out again, grabbing her teddy bear and started to run, even with the body sapping out of her mouth. The streets were nearly empty, with the occasional passerby, so Rei ran for it until she tripped over herself, skidding across the icy sidewalk.

_Snow… and blood… A snowy, blood-filled afternoon._

* * *

When Rei awoke, she was in Hatori's office, well, his father's, but it was his to inherit. Her eyes opened, and she bolted upwards, only to receive a painful jolt inside her chest, leaving her wincing and holding herself. "Ka-Kana-chan…" she murmured, her eyes beginning to water. More cautiously, she slipped off her cot. Seeing that her stuffed animal had been with her the whole time she was asleep, she grabbed his soft arm and pulled him along.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Her heart lurched, and she was sent backwards after stumbling over her own feet. A hand grabbed her shirt and pulled her back to balance quickly before she hit her head again, which she now noticed, was bandaged.

After a moment of being disorientated, she came back to life and stared up at her protector, who's once blurry figure became clear. Rei's heart jumped again. "Ha-Hatori?" she gasped in shock before, she hunched over and began to cough like the day before.

"Lay down. Now." His voice was forceful, and she did as she was told, without hesitation. "Your sister was worried sick when she saw you. Don't do something so drastic again, okay?…" Hatori's voice sounded a little worried too. He was hiding something. She knew it. Just like on Sunday when they played together. Rei whimpered and began to cry once more. It was all her fault. Her fault that Kana was worried. And her fault that Hatori had to go to the trouble of taking care of her. "Gomen… Gomenasai…"

The tall boy's expression livened a little so he tucked her teddy under her arm. "Shh.. Don't cry. Don't be sorry either. Nothing's your fault." his anxious voice tried to calm her.

Rei's tears didn't stop even as he began to comfort her. "I'm sorry… D-Don't erase Kana's memories too… Just because I found out… I hurt Mama and Papa, I don't wanna hurt Kana too…" She buried her face into the sheets that covered the cot she was on.

Hatori stopped her and felt her forehead. "Close your eyes. Nothing's going to happen."

If Rei had seen it with her own eyes, a young boy came in. He was just a little older than Rei it seemed, but his air had something more honorable. The way he acted as he had strutted in… He wasn't ordinary.

"Hatori." His voice was sharp. "Did you erase her memories?" Rei pretended not to even be alive. Her breathing was short despite how much her lungs craved the air, and her mouth only opened enough to seem as if she was snoozing.

"Yes." Hatori's soothing voice was calm, he had acted as if the deed was actually done.

"Good. Once her pesky sister arrives, make sure that the two get home. They'll need to stay out of our way for a while. I don't like outsiders, even if they are "family". They don't have our bond. They _can't interfere_ with something so special…" This child definitely had authority from what Rei was hearing.

Hatori nodded. "Get rest, Akito. Your body is weaker in the winter, so try not to exert yourself." He added and watched as the boy scoffed and turned, the maid behind him bowing and sliding off to let him go through. "Don't disobey me… These 'outsiders' are nothing, but trouble." The older boy ignored this and waited until both the maids, and Akito had headed to trouble other Sohma family members.

"You can open your eyes now…" But she had already fallen asleep to his voice. She remember Akito's harsh words, but most of all, Hatori's defiance that made her love him even more. '_Arigatou…'_


	5. Reunion

**Author's Note:** I'm extremely sorry for the time lapse in-between each chapter… It's getting out of hand, I know, but as I've said before, I'm a huge procrastinator. It's in my blood. Heheh, anyways, since it's Thanksgiving tomorrow and I'm sure I won't have this chapter done in one day, I hope you'll have a wonderful holiday. I'm pretty busy, too, so forgive me. Computer restrictions, family, school, homework, all that nonsense. Worry-wart apologizes. -whines- Ack. And in the eighth paragraph of the last chapter I posted of In Bloom, _body_ should be _blood_… That was a bad mix-up. Sorry, guys. Too much delay, don't you agree?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters, except my own - Rei Sohma

How long had it been since then? Since Hatori had saved her from having her memories erased away like an eraser wiping off a chalkboard? Forever, it seemed… For a _very _long while, Rei did not accompany her sister and friends, and the injuries were getting worse and worse. The screams and shouts that resounded against the small house's wall were ringing in her ears every second. The blood consumed her life now that she was staying home more often, but it seemed as if Mother and Father were being even nicer to Kana, now that their temperament towards tiny, little Rei was shortening, just as the days were. It had been almost a year now… The fall was heading into winter deeply, now. The snow was getting thicker, the days colder, and the season more festive. Shopkeepers were putting out big sales and bargains for the buyers. Bright lights were leaving the city shining brighter than the sun, itself, and people were going to the shrines to pay visits to their loved ones and to pray to the Buddha. That was outside, however. For the moment, though, she was stuck inside as she watched her parents approach her with irritated and unmerciful looks. What did she do now…? Had Akito spoken to them about punishing Rei even after a year? Rei always wondered if Akito had even mentioned Rei to her parents… Probably not since he usually had his maids talk to the family for him. Her eyes were beginning to widen, as she watched her Mother's open hand fly across her face, only to pinch her different colored eyes shut. Rei squeaked as her head hit the window she had been looking through before she had her parents' footsteps.

"Why aren't you following your sister!" her father growled, and her other pulled her to her feet, only to throw her against the hard-wood floor.

"We asked why, you little brat!" she said shrilly, throwing back her mousy brown hair, as she violently shook Rei.

Rei shivered and shook her head, holding back tears that were dying to come out. Her mother bit her lip and scratched her daughter with her talon-like nails. "Why do you have to be such a disgrace for this family! We want the best for our first daughter and if she isn't happy, we aren't! And if we aren't, you aren't, you disgusting rat!"

Rei's lip quivered quietly as she realized that her sister really hadn't been happy lately… She tried to be happy, but Rei never asked why. Why was she all of a sudden unhappy?

The dam broke, and the water came flooding in.

Falling down her white cheeks.

Colliding and mixing with red blood.

It hadn't been until now that she did realize it. And she wanted to hurt herself more than her parents were intending on doing so. "I wanna make Kana happy…" she sobbed, wiping her eyes helplessly, "I want to make her proud that I'm her sister… Like I am of her being mine…"

Her mother scoffed, "Kana's sweeter than you know, but I still can't believe she keeps you around.. Go now, you piece of trash."

Her father prodded her on by kicking her in the side… He wasn't ever going to forgive her for being born, but she felt just a tiny bit of sympathy as he did so.

Rei wobbled onto her feet, wiping away the fresh blood and ran out of the house. It was still running out of her cheeks, but she'd make an excuse like always. She tripped down the stairs, or fell when playing hopscotch. It was simple and Kana believed her.

After running all that way to rejoin Kana for the first time in months, she couldn't find her. The one time when she needed her.

Really needed her.

She was no where to be found.

Rei was feeling tense not being able to track her down. She was always conscious of the mysterious people around and about and she didn't want to be their next victim. She'd look by the tree house.. Maybe, she'd be - Just then, she felt a hand on a shoulder, and she screamed so loudly that a flock of birds flew to a quieter place to rest and observe the town. _A stranger! A stranger!_ was her first impression, but the person - whoever it was - shook her a little and told her to calm down.

It was only Shigure…

Only Shigure.

_SHIGURE!_

"Shigure-kun, do you know where my sister is?" she wailed helplessly. There was nothing else she could've said and her sincere politeness had left her when she left the house.

He looked at her in awe. He hadn't really seen her in months and this was the first thing he heard from her. The boy shrugged.

"I can't really say for once… What happened to your cheek, Rei-chan?" he cocked his head to the side. This was the first time she had actually heard him in a rather concerned tone. Most of the time he was sarcastic and wild. Carefree, even!

But she stammered.

"I, uh, tripped when I was going down the stairs…" she murmured, looking away.

He stared at her blankly, as if to note this odd encounter, tracking her lying. He'd soon find out if he watched through her windows. Rei didn't want that…

"B-But, where's my sister, Shigure-kun? She-she.." Her eyes were bubbling over in tears already. "I want t-to see m-my sissy!" she crouched over, hiding her face from her former friend. He looked shocked to see her in a state, and was probably wondering what she was doing distancing herself, locking herself away from everyone.

"There, there, little one. Follow Shigure-nii and I'll find your dearest sibling!" he exclaimed proudly.

Prodding her with his hand, he pulled her along gently as some people stared, whispering to others about the two as they passed. After they reached a shadowed area, it revealed a snow-covered park. Under a tree were Kana, Mayuko, Ayame, and.. Hatori.

Ayame called, "I thought you went to go to the bathroom, not pick up a little - oh… it's Rei-chan…" he ended up falling back on his words.

Shigure wiggled his invisible tail and dog ears in a blunt reply to Ayame. Hatori probably already knew by the look of his face. But the look on Kana's face was the best she could've seen, yet. She watched her little sister appear from behind Shigure, and the young woman started running towards her.

Her embrace was heart-raising.

The mere fact that she was reunited with her sister was utterly amazing, even though they could've picked anytime at home to hug and make-up.

"Kana-chan.." she sobbed.

And her sister did the same.

"I'm sorry.."

And that was the last of it before the two needed no more words to comprehend their elation. It was heart-felt, not said.

.


End file.
